sith_imperiumfandomcom-20200215-history
House Citadel (Reformed)
House Members During the Strike of the Xenocide History House Citadel was founded by Xyp'm Erasis Alde and Parlyn Phobisis Alde on retreat from Alderaan before the Planetery Civil War. Both, Dignitaries from house Alde, the two struck up a plan to become royalty on backwater planets. Starting with the worst and calling themselves "House Xypsis" , the two made way to Mustafar, and the couple began a simple buisness exchange, funneling strange and unique artifacts from the exotic planet into the black market. Upon having a force sensitive child, Quem Aquinos Citadel, Xyp'm and Parlyn began to use the profits to funnel in darker relics for their child to become strengthened with. The hope was to make Quem the ultimate warrior, the be able to take down the leadership of the just budding Corporations of the Techno Union. Unfortunately, Quem became so disgusted with the corruption of the artifacts that he disowned his family, joining the Jedi instead. Enraged, Parlyn resorted to the contingency plan, and began a massive rebellion with the Mustafar natives, which eventually succeeded, Placing her hushband at head of the planet. The Rule of the Xypsii lasted 40 generations. This rule, and the name "Citadel" both came forth from Alesis Xenos Citadel. After the betrayal of the Dathomirian Blood Sith, and the subsequent xenocide of their kind, Alesis returned to Mustafar to find a tyrannical rule, with no welcoming place for the Sith Lord.Taking a page from his ancestor Parlyn, Alesis too started a revolt, personally decapitating the ruling Xypsis. Rallying the people as "Fortresses of Emotion," Alesis renamed the House "Citadel," embodying the strength of the people. Deciding the world of Corporate buisness was not the way the House should proceed, Alesis moved to Dathomir, and rebuilt the house. Concieving with his wife both Zenosis, Erasis and Serenesis, Alesis began the path to influencing events far from his simple concern, which would eventaully drive him to the Citadel War. Following the Citadel war, Fidelisis became the House's Patriarch, and began to look to recovering the Houses lost wealth, artifacts, and favour. Under him, the House was sworn to the Sith Imperium. Relationships Members *Darth Fidelisis, Hand of the Emperor, Dark Lord of the Sith, Master of the Secrets, Praetor Emeritus, Patriarch of House Citadel. *His Wife, Darth Ray'ak, Dark Lord of the sith, High Priestess, Head Mistress Citadel **His son Devisis, Heir to the Throne of Citadel **His Daughter, Ravasis, Heir of the Septus Mirtis *His Other half, Dread Master Erasis, the Emeritus, the Weaver of Nightmares, Praetor Emeritus, Lord Paramount and Supreme Judicator of the Sith Imperium. **His Grandson, Alesis II, The Apologetic and Rectifier. Estranged Former Members of House Citadel * Darth Santificus, Former Wrath of the Lord Emperor, Dread Guard Commander, Practitioner of Bestia's Arts, and Embodiment of Corruption. Son of Fidelisis. Known Deceased Members of House Citadel (Great Galactic War to Present) *Xyp'm Erasis Alde, First Patriarch *Parlyn Phobisis Alde, First Matriarch *Darth Alesis the Xenocide, The Last Blood Sith, Heir of House Citadel, Master of the Secrets, and Dark Lord of the Sith. Father of Fidelisis. *Darth Zenosis the Weapon-master, Member of the Inner Circle, Overseer in the Sith Imperium Secondary Academy, and Channel of Dread Master Crainterr. Brother of Fidelisis. *Jedi Knight Serenesis, Outcast, Anomaly, and Embodiment of Morality. Brother of Fidelisis. * Watcher X'aan, Son of Zenosis, Avenger of Amgarrak, Executioner of the Lord Emperor and his Regent. Nephew of Fidelisis. * Watcher Vynstyker, Decoy of Sion's Incarnate, Son of Zenosis, Deliverer of the Palace. Nephew of Fidelisis. * Watcher Saffire, (not of House Blood.) Recoverer of the Unknowns, Securer of the will, Successor of X'aan. *Gatekeeper Neutrality, Embodiment of Grey, Mind of Alesis, Determination's Channel. Inherited by Fidelisis. Non-Blood or Non-Sith Members: Household and Retainers *His Daughter-in-law, Corelisis, member of the Septus Mirtis. *His Granddaughter-in-law, Raxxum, Veteran of the Hutt Wars. *Gatekeeper Morality, Embodiment of Light, Heart of Alesis, Emotion's Channel. Inherited by Fidelisis. *Gatekeeper Corruption, Embodiment of Shadow, Body of Alesis, Rage's Channel. Inherited by Fidelisis. Additional information Vassal House to House Roderick Leader - Darth Fidelisis Heir - Devisis Citadel Allegiance - Sith Imperium, House Roderick Words - Our Weakness Will Strengthen Animal - Alchemical Varacytl (Black skin, Green Eyes, Purple Feathers) Age - 4567 Years (16 in Service to the Sith Imperium, 146 under the reform of the Blood Sith) Category:Houses and Clans